Alterations in the lung microcirculation after thermal injury will be monitored using the chronic lung lymph fistula preparation in sheep. This will be correlated with changes in systemic lymph flow draining the soft tissues of the flank in both burned and unburned tissue. Our purpose is to determine whether the degree of soft tissue edema accentuates the lung edema. Hypertonic lactated saline will be compared with Ringer's lactate as a resuscitation fluid comparing the degree of systemic and lung lymph elevation. Mediators of capillary injury such as prostaglandins, thromboxane, and the lysosomal enzyme beta-glucuronidase will be measured in lymph and plasma during the early resuscitation phase (24-36 hours) and later recovery phase (36-96 hours).